monstersdenfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
The warrior class is split into two sub-classes: Captain and Champion. They differ slightly in the Skills they gain while leveling, and also the Fighting Styles they can use during battle. Common Warrior Fighting Styles and skills can be used by both subclasses. Champions are best described as tanking units, who wield heavy armor and a shield. A Champion can easily draw, and confidently take, enemy attacks. A Champion can also go the opposite way and become a full-on hack and slasher, carving a bloody path through his opponents until they are all dead. Captains, on the other hand, are inspirational leaders who can make characters under their leadership act quicker, regain power (at a cost), and follow their example into doing more damage. When leveling up, you should place skill points into either Endurance or Strength. These two stats should also be your focus for equipment, because a warrior is designed to take a lot of hits, or deal a lot of damage. Health Regeneration and Retaliation Damage magical effects on armor can be invaluable, and in high enough volume, make your warrior unkillable by most enemy types. Warrior Fighting Styles *'Adrenaline' — Become energized by the thrill of battle. **While active: ***+100 Stun Evasion ***+10% Damage Modifier *Guard — Protect allies in the back line, granting them additional Damage Protection. **While active: ***Decreases damage to the back line **Guarded (Passive Condition) ***+20% Damage Protection Skills *'Strike/Shoot '(Weapon, Melee/Missile, Physical) — Melee/missile attack with equipped weapon, inflicts X damage. ''Requires Melee/Crossbow. Costs: 0 Power, full clock. Increases with Strength/Dexterity and Weapon Damage. *'Power Attack (Weapon, Melee/Missile, Physical) — Weapon attack for 130% damage. ''Requires Melee/Crossbow. Costs: 40 Power, full clock. Increases with Strength/Dexterity and Weapon Damage. *'Resolve '(Self, Cure, Healing) — ' ''Recover (moderate) health, remove negative Mental and Wound conditions. Costs: 20 Power, half clock. Increases with Endurance. *'Cleave''' (Weapon, Melee, Physical) — ' 'Strike all enemies in melee range for 80% damage. ''Requires Melee. Costs: 60 Power, full clock. Increases with Strength and Weapon Damage. *'Hold The Line''' (Aid, Buff, Healing) — ' 'All allies in the front of the line formation are healed for (low ammount) and their Damage Protection is increased (20%). ''Costs: 30 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect. **While active: ***Hold The Line (Mental Condition) ****+20% Damage Protection ****3 Seconds duration *'Push Harder''' (Aid, Buff) — Target ally takes damage equal to 20% of their maximum health, but their power increases by 40. ''Costs: 10 Power, half clock. **While active: ***Push Harder (Mental Condition) ****+50 Stun Evasion ****+50% Resist Mental ****3 Seconds duration ****Removed after action *'Kick''' (Melee, Physical, Knockback) — ' 'Quick attack against a nearby enemy for (low) damage, if it connects, the target is pushed back. Costs: 35 Power, half clock. Increases with Strength. Champion Fighting Styles *'Sweeping Strikes' — Attack in wide arcs, leaving the enemy nowhere to go and allowing attacks to flow into each other more naturally. **While active: ***Attacks cannot be evaded ***+2 Quickness ***+10 Accuracy Skills *'Shield Wall' (Self, Buff) —''' Assume a defensive posture until the next turn, Damage Protection increases (+25%) and enemies will focus their attacks on the Warrior. ''Requires Shield. Costs: 60 Power, full clock. **While active: ***Shield Wall (Passive Condition) ****Demands Enemy Attention ****+25% Damage Protection ****3 Seconds duration ****Removed after action ****Removed on Stun *'Charge (Weapon, Melee, Physical) — ' 'Charging weapon attack against a distant enemy in the same row, Inflicting (very high) damage, There must be a clear space between the warrior and the target, Targets current action valve is reduced. ''Requires Melee. Costs: 35 Power, full clock. Increases with Strength and Weapon Damage. *'Bloodlust''' (Weapon, Melee/Missile, Physical) — ' 'Weapon attack for (high) damage if the target is killed by this attack, the user gains an increased power regeneration for a time. Requires Melee/Crossbow. Costs: 40 Power, full clock. Increases with Strength/Dexterity and Weapon Damage. **While active: ***Bloodlust (Mental Condition) ****+10 Power Regeneration ****-20% Skill Power Cost ****6 Seconds duration Captain Fighting Styles *'Inspiring' — Lead through example. Whenever we deal damage, adjacent allies receive a damage bonus. **While active: ***Damaging attacks apply 'Inspiration' to adjacent allies **Inspiration (Mental Condition) ***+15% Damage Modifier ***3 Seconds Duration Skills *'Shrug it Off' (Aid, Cure, Healing) — Target ally gains X health Removes negative Mental and Wound conditions. '' Costs: 30 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect. *'Keep Up''' (Aid) — Target ally gains a half action. Costs: 25 Power, full clock. *'Change Formation' (Group) — ' 'Allows the party formation to be rearranged, even in the midst of battle. Costs: 10 Power, half clock. Back to Classes. Category:Classes